


19 Hours Later

by aqualewdity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Library AU, M/M, Modern AU, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqualewdity/pseuds/aqualewdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is as normal as they come.  Steady job, going to Uni and just trying to live life.  Unfortunately that includes heading to the library for hours at a time.  But while snooping around with the cute new librarian, he comes upon a very different set of texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 Hours Later

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a Drarry writer but I did this for my best friend Bridget so if no one enjoys it, I hope she does!

Harry didn't hate University.  He just hated studying.  Somehow he expected learning about law to be more fun.  He wanted to go into a court room or a snap up cases to swinging jazz music montages.  Instead he was ignoring his friends just so he could learn what Malum prohibitum meant.  He didn't have time to cut his hair, let alone complain about how no one even spoke Latin anymore.

 

He spent too much time in the library and less time drinking from kegs and doing hardcore drugs.  Not that he'd do hardcore drugs, but the American movies made it seem like fun.  Unfortunately, Moulderbed U was a far from an American college party as he could ever be.  Still, they had the best law program, and his godfathers were definitely prone to starting sentences with "If your parents were still around" whenever he would stray from the path.  So Harry kept on, straight into his second home. The library.

 

Harry walked into and glanced around the huge building.  There seemed to be more books than students and professors combined.  None of it excited him anymore.  The rows and rows of books just looked like more homework.  Except for the new librarian.  He looked pretty delicious.

 

The slender boy was stacking books in a corner.  He kept pushing up his glasses, straightening his tie and fixing his green cardigan like some kind of mindless habit.  Then, also like habit, he would proceed to either get his cardigan stuck on the trolley in front of him, stub his toe on the shelf or drop more books than he put up.

 

"Oh sugar,"  the boy whispered.  So he didn't swear?   _The shy ones are so sexy,_ Harry thought.  Harry was known to be somewhat nomadic when it came to his love life.  He didn't even refer to it as a 'love life' since that implied many more feelings than he was willing to give. He was always honest with his intentions to make sure no one (or at least most of them) didn't get hurt.  Harry couldn't help it; he loved the beginnings of things.  And the posh boy with the platinum blond hair just looked like a very exciting start. _  
_

 

Harry sauntered over, trying to move quickly enough to help the librarian with his books but not so fast that he looked like he was exerting a lot of effort.  He had to play this one right.  He picked up a few leather bound books just in time to lock eyes and watch as his prey blushed and pushed his glasses back.

 

"Um thank you.  I'm quite clumsy it seems."

 

"No need for thanks.  With the show your giving, people should be thanking you."  The boy took Harry's remark and noticed he was bent over in a pretty comprising position with his backside presenting to the rest of the library.   That only made me hims stumble and stutter more which Harry couldn't help but giggle at.

 

"Sorry.  I didn't mean to make you flustered," Harry said.

 

"It's alright.  I'm easily flustered.  I mean... well it's easy for people to-"

 

"I'm Harry," he interrupted, hoping to stop the librarian's trainwreck.  "I like your hair.  I've always wanted to dye it but I can't decide on the colour."

 

The boy shuffled his hair a bit.  "Oh this?  Well-Draco.  I'm Draco- I didn't dye it actually.  It's sort of a genetic mutation.  My father's hair is the same color.  Almost white."

 

"I knew there was something special about you," Harry said.  Apparently it was easy to make this Draco flustered and blush.  His entire face was beet red and he tried to speak to calm himself.

 

"I uh like your jumper," he said, following a face that had " _did I really just say that"_ written on it.

 

"Thanks.  Red's my favorite color."  Draco nodded in both acceptance and trying to stall to find something more to say.  Harry had him trapped, wanting to know more about it.

 

Harry reached down to the bottom of the trolley and pulled out a book, rubbing it a bit to get a feel for it.  "Oh," Draco said nervously.  "That book doesn't have its cover.  I should take it back to inventory. "

 

"Now, now.  No cover just makes my little game more fun."

 

"Game?"

 

Harry opened the book and began to read outloud.  " **The only person I’d ever had sex with was a vampire, for crying out loud.** "  Then he let out a huge snoring sound that made them both laugh as Draco tried to shush them.

 

"I'm sure there are better sections,"  Draco defended.

 

"No, I know all I need to." Then, Harry went back to the trolley.  He pulled out another blank book but this time it didn't look like it was missing a cover.  It just had a one on the cover but it was drawn in an unusual way.

 

"It kinda looks like a...lightning bolt,"  Draco whispered.  Harry hmm'd in aggrement and then shoved it up to Draco.  Lightning bolt or not, his plan was not finished yet.

 

"Your turn. Turn to a random page."

 

"Well I think I'll start with page one."

 

"Spoil sport."

 

"I like beginnings," Draco said.  Harry couldn't help but make a face as he heard his thoughts echoed.  Luckily, Draco was too busy in the book to pay any mind.

 

"Well, what does it say," Harry pushed.

 

" **Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Pivet Drive, were proud to say they perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

 

 **"** Huh, that's funny," Harry said.  Draco looked up from the page.  "Oh nothing it's just Dursley is the name of my uncle's family.  Terrible people.  Keep reading."  Draco nodded, smiling uncontrollably. Harry wondered if Draco ever read outloud with someone before.  It's a small and pretty simple pasttime but if books were his world, Harry might've just started his best date ever.

 

Draco continued reading as Harry noted that naming your child Dudley was a fate worse than death.  They both laughed at that and Harry even stopped laughing a bit just to hear Draco some more.  His laugh was gentle and timid, like most of him.

 

Then Draco read over the next paragraph which mentioned that the Dursleys were related to the Potters.  Harry gave another weird look that went unnoticed.  Now his name and his extended family were in this weird blank book.  Harry put it out of his head, especially when he heard Draco mention a cat reading a map.

 

"I knew you picked a good one," Harry interrupted.  Another blush from the boy in the green cardigan.

 

Then Draco stopped.  He looked up at Harry and then back at the book.  A few ums and uhs came out until he could tell he had sufficiently confused his date.

 

"Well, um it says, ' **The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son...Harry.'** "

 

Harry took a few steps back.  Things weren't making as much sense as they did when he walked in.  

 

"Harry, what did you say your last name was?"  Harry was thankful that the sound of the 4pm bell gave him time to figure out how to not answer the question.  He quickly closed the book in the librarian's hands.

 

"I um didn't but hey I have to go class."

 

"Oh...ok, yes.  I understand."

 

"But can we read more of this book?  Can you save it for me until I get back around seven?"  Harry's words clearly surprised Draco but he was trying to  control his happiness.

 

"Why don't you take it with you," Draco asked.

 

"Because I want to read it with you, silly."  And with that, he was running away, leaving whatever mysteries the book had to be solved for later.

 

x~x~x~x

 

 Harry wasn't used to strange things happening.  Maybe if he was like the lawyers and college students in the shows he watched he would be more prepared.  But his brain just kept trying to shut out the odd thoughts all throughout his lecture.  _It's just a coincidence,_ Harry repeated in his head.  A boy named Harry Potter with family named Dursley?  Simple, common names tied together by chance in some book.  They didn't even get the entire story right.  His aunt and uncle never had a son.  They were too busy being awful to Harry's cousin Luna.  Now Luna was much sweeter

 

Still, with all his doubt, Harry still found himself racing out of class room and back to the library.  It usually closed at 7:30 but he had gotten used to flirting with security so she would let him study overnight.  Though, in this state of disarray, he wasn't exactly sure he could pull the old Potter charm.

 

Bypassing security wasn't even the shocking part.  The shocking part was Draco inside the library, pacing around a table with the book in his hand.  There were six or seven other books piled up on the table next to two sets of Chinese takeaway and coffee cups.  Harry imagined how wonderful of a first date it would be if he wasn't slightly afraid of the inanimate objects between.

 

"Oi," Harry called playfully, which only made Draco jump and stumble.  It was then that Harry noticed that the boy's green cardigan was resting on the back of a chair, the white dress shirt that, in the dim light, almost made Draco glow.  It was then that Harry noticed he seemed to like this sheepish character a lot more than he had originally intended.

 

"You were supposed to wait for me," Harry said.  Draco pushed up his glasses trying to choose his words carefully.  Clearly Harry's playful nature wasn't coming across properly.  Or maybe Draco was just too distracted to notice.

 

"I know, but um...well you see this.  This is fascinating!  And I figured, well I didn't want to assume at first but the way you ran away I figured your last name was Potter.  So I decided to continue reading and this Harry Potter has met three really interesting people so far and-oh and he's a wizard.  I didn't mention that because you're not a wizard-  but people think this book-Harry is some kind of royalty.  And he's met Hagrid and Ron and someone named Hermione.  And so I just wanted to be prepared with questions for you.  If you were alright with questions."

 

There was a bit of silence between them.  Harry was stunned about the book and falling for this timid boy in front of him and dying to figure out what this was all happening.  Too many emotions were fighting to reach the surface.

 

"You bought takeaway,"  Harry finally said.  Draco looked over as if he forgot.

 

"I also wanted to be prepared with dinner.  If you hadn't eaten."  Harry couldn't help but smile when he heard that.  He had always dived in to things, work, school, boys and girls.  Why not dive into this?  Especially if he had an expert with him.

 

"I uh, have a dog named Hagrid.  Best friend a boy could have.  And Hermione was and, well is a neighbor back at my godfather's home.  Pretty sure Ron was my first and only real boyfriend."

 

The excitement on Draco's face was hard to miss.  "There are seven books with the lightning bolt symbol on it.  This is just the first."

 

"Then we better get started.  Where did you stop reading?"

 

"The part...when you meet me."

 

x~x~x~x

 

They got through the first two books before 2am.  Harry laughed at how this magical author somehow turned his great grandfather Albie into some grand and powerful wizard.  He was pretty sure he was a miner.  Draco noticed the slight turn in Harry's face whenever the book mentioned his parents.  He tried to laugh it off by saying how it would've been cooler if they died fighting evil rather than their plane crashing coming back from America.  Still, he could see Draco wasn't exactly believing him.

 

Draco protested vehemently, trying to make sure Harry knew his father wasn't as sinister as he seemed in the book.  A few times, Harry commented on this Lucius character being pretty evil, just to get a rise out of his reading partner.  He couldn't help it.  Watching Draco fluster was one of the only thing keeping him awake.  That and the coffee.

 

3 cups of coffee turned into seven cups and copious amounts of trips to the toilet and demands that the one staying not continue reading alone.  Then there was a moment, probably around the tenth cup and the middle of the third that they both had to go to the piss at the same time. 

 

The urinals were surprisingly close.  The loo was surprisingly small for such a small library and even Harry had to admit how odd he felt with their dicks out so close but so far away.  They either had to talk about something or have sex right there.  Harry chose to talk, something he didn't normally choose first.

 

"Sirius does really fight evil," he blurted out.  Draco looked over at him, then quickly away remembering where they were and what they were doing.

 

"How-"

 

"He's police."  They both blurted out a bit of laughter coupled with Harry explaining that Remus, the odd but kind professor, was, in reality, his other godfather.  Their marriage made him being bisexual not a factor.  

 

Draco countered, saying it was certainly a factor with his mother.  But his father was always kind.  The real Lucius loved his son more than anything it seemed, no dark lord could make him question his priorities..

 

"That's adorable," Harry whispered.

 

"I think you are too,"  Draco said. Then he turned red, realizing his blunt and considerably loud mistake.  "I...you said 'that's' and I thought you said you or...I was.  I didn't, I mean if you don't."  He apologized and stuttered all through Harry shaking,zipping and washing his hands.  He finally stopped when he felt soft lips touch his cheeks.  The Draco, if it was possible, became redder.

 

"You're the most adorable when you're stammering.  Now finish up, yeah?  I want to see what happens to me!"

 

x~x~x~x

 

Harry didn't mean to cry.  He didn't even notice he was welling up until his teary eyes were blurring the pages.  It was stupid to cry.  This book was clearly fiction.  So what if Tonks was the name of his babysitter or Draco's uncle was named Severus.  None of it mattered and most importantly, none of it connected to his actual life.  Except, for some reason, Harry's familial ties.  So when he read of Sirius' death, it hit him harder than he expected.  He suddenly became aware of everything that he and book-Harry had gone through.  

 

He looked around at the nest he and Draco had made on the carpeted floor.  The books were open and surrounded by empty cups and plastic dishes.  Everything seemed to be way to close to him at the moment, including Draco who was trying caress his arm.

 

"Harry?"  But Draco's words were only adding to the noise in Harry's head. "Harry?"

 

"I'm sorry just give me a moment," he said and ran off to another part of the library.  He had enough mind to not run near the exit.  He didn't want to Draco to think they were abandoning their quest.  They weren't finished just yet.

 

He reached a corner and pulled out his phone.  It read 5:16am.  There was a Facebook notification that Hermione Granger wanted him to play a game.  He would have laughed at the irony if he wasn't so focused.  With a few presses to the screen, his phone was ringing and he was pacing around the corner.

 

"Hello?  Harry, are you there?  What's wrong?"

 

"Dad?  Where's Papa,"  Harry asked, trying to make sure his voice didn't break too much.

 

"He's sleeping.  He doesn't work the nightshift this month.  Dear, what's wrong," Remus pushed.

 

"Just wake him up.  I need to speak with him."  There was a couple sounds of shuffling and moving.  Harry could hear grumbling in the background until he could hear Sirius' voice.

 

"Little one, what's the matter?"  

 

Then, all at once, Harry realized how stupid he must've seemed.  A character in a book with the same name dies and suddenly he's a weeping mess in the real world.  Just hearing his godfather, no, his father,  say the nickname he's had since he was 5 made everything better.

 

"Just...exams.  And stress.  I needed to hear a good voice for a moment."  Luckily, Sirius believed him.

 

"Get some sleep.  Take it one day at a time.  Like we've always taught you, yeah?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"That's my boy,"  Sirius said groggily.  Harry, hearing the tiredness felt even more stupid.

 

"Papa?"

 

"Yes?"

 _Who killed my parents?  Have you ever heard of our lives being a part of a book?  Grandpa Albie's last name was Browning, wasn't it?  Not Dumbledore?_ Harry couldn't think of what to ask so he just blurted out the first thing that flew to the surface.

 

"I'm not a...wizard am i?"

 

"Go to bed, Little One."

 

x~x~x~x

 

Draco was standing up when Harry returned.  He was worried.  Of course he was worried.  Draco worried about Harry.  He cared about Harry.  Harry realized that it felt like time was standing still.  They had been in the same room for almost twelve hours.  Harry knew the name of Draco's parents, the pets he had as a child and what his favorite flavor of cake was.  Draco knew the deaths Harry had seen, what makes him smile and how much money he spent on sweets.  They weren't on a date anymore.  They had to be on their sixth date.  On to their sixth book.  By the sixth date, usually people give their relationship a title.  Harry thought about it.  But he didn't say anything.  At least not yet.

 

"Are you-"

 

"Yeah,"  Harry finished.  He smiled, forcing Draco to breathe a little easier.  He had figured Draco finished the book while Harry was collecting himself.  Draco read fast and probably wanted to make sure nothing else would upset his reading partner.  Draco was sweet like that.  Harry liked the way his almost-white hair bounced a bit when he nodded and sat back down.

 

Harry sat next to Draco and rested his head on the boy's shoulder.  He could Draco jump a bit at the new closeness, but then he settled into it.

 

"Let's finish it."

 

Harry felt better as the story went into crazier and more unrealistic turns.  They took turns reading outloud and reacting to the performance.  Harry screamed at his alter ego when he used a dangerous spell against book-Draco.  Draco couldn't speak when book-Draco almost killed Dumbledore. Harry complained of the lack of Draco as book-Harry and friends went to defeat the horcruxes.  Draco smiled.  Harry smiled back.

 

When things were calm, the boys laid on each other and read.  When things were exciting they sat in front of each other, cheering themselves and their characters on.  They rooted for Neville and boo'd the death eaters, while always throwing in a "Draco is the exception."  They talked and read and reacted until people started to reopen the library.  Just as they reached "19 Years Later"  they were just about out of energy.

 

"I don't like this ending,"  Harry whispered.

 

"Why not?"

 

"Harry would never have ended up with the same person he liked in school.  They all fell in love during a serious crisis. After all the action, what's left?"

 

Draco chuckled a bit, not having the energy for a full laugh.  "So how would you end it?"

 

"Oh easy.  Harry, after defeating Voldy Evil Supreme, finds Draco."  This made Draco's smile creep slowly and sweetly over his face. "He finds Draco, who of course breaks down and apologizes a good twenty times.  But then he tells Draco that Sirius Black was his second cousin and therefore, they were always destined to meet."

 

"And they fall in love," Draco finished.

 

"Not just yet.  First Draco has a complete personality adjustment.  He goes through the steps to deal with addiction and gets rid of his awful family."  Draco bumped Harry then, only forcing them both to laugh.  Harry continued.

 

"Then,  _ten_ years later, Draco and Harry see each other again at some wizard pub or quidditch match.  Draco's clean of all evil and Harry's discovered his love of men."

 

"And then they fall in love?"  Harry just simply nodded.  "So what happens 19 years later?"  But as Draco turned to see the person on his shoulder, all he heard was the lightest and sweetest sounding snore.  So he decided to join in and complete their all nighter.

 

x~x~x~x

 

"Draco, wake up! People are watching."  Draco jumped up at the sound which startled Harry into waking up as well.  They both looked up to find Minnie, the head librarian standing above them.  Her eyes said sternness and anger but her lips smirked. Draco wasn't exactly inconspicuous with his hands interlocked with Harry's.

 

"Were you here all night.  You know that's against the rules."

 

"It's my fault," Harry defended.  "You see were reading-"  

 

Then Harry froze.  He looked down and only saw coffee cups.  There were no books.  Not a one.  Someone had to have taken them.  Maybe they thought they needed to be returned.  He looked over at Draco, who looked just a surprised, if not even more.

 

"We were reading these books.  Did you take them back to inventory, Minnie," Draco asked.

 

"I certainly didn't," Minnie replied.  "I believe inventory and shipments are your job."

 

"Right.  Yes they are.  I'll just go find them.  They were brought in yesterday."  Draco began to walk off until Minnie called him back over.

 

"Draco Malfoy, don't be daft.  There was no shipment yesterday because of the road accident.  You saw it on the news earlier that day."

 

"But...but there were no books.  Books we hadn't...I hadn't cataloged.  They had lightning bolts and-" 

Harry took Draco's hand to stop him from speaking.  It was only then that Draco could see how stupid he sounded.  Minnie squinted at them.

 

"Maybe you were in a deeper sleep than you thought.  No lightning bolt books in this library son.  Dreams can play tricks on you."

 

Someone called from another part of the building.

 

_Minerva!  Minerva, you have a call in the office._

 

Harry looked at Draco.  Draco looked back.  They couldn't drop their jaw lower or open their eyes anymore.  Could she be?  She couldn't?

 

"Draco, you have the day off today.  You're not on the schedule.  So instead of dreaming up stories, why don't you and your beau make some of your own."  And with that, and a all too knowing wink, Minnie walked off.

 

Harry wanted to speak.  He wanted to ask questions and track the old lady down.  He wanted figure everything else out.  But then there was feeling of completion.  Maybe some things he didn't need to know.  Maybe, just having a boy he really liked in his hand was all he needed right now.  So he squeezed Draco's hand and pulled him to the Library's entrance.

 

"Wait, Harry, where are we going?"

 

"Date number two.  19 Hours Later."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not used to writing happy things. Or Harry Potter for that matter. Please be kind!!!


End file.
